


Somewhere

by Stegowrites



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegowrites/pseuds/Stegowrites
Summary: A terribly cheesy and terribly raunchy oneshot in which Sodom and Rolento have stolen a jeep and a whole lot of weapons, but they've also stolen each others' hearts. Featuring wild lovemaking at a motel in the middle of nowhere.





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first erotic SF fanfic, although it is my first one posted to AO3. Kicking things off with a rarepair, I suppose, albeit one that brings me a whole lot of joy.

The road stretched into the horizon like an endless ribbon of pavement dividing two sides of monotonous, empty desert. Besides the rumble of the jeep's engine and the occasional rattling whenever its thick tires hurtled over a bump in the road, the late afternoon drive was eerily silent. A post-apocalyptic feeling, Sodom thought, as though he and Rolento in their stolen jeep were the last two people remaining on the planet.

Every now and then, he'd glance to the passenger seat, never once catching Rolento looking back at him. For a while, it seemed that he had been more attentive of the landscape and the rear-view mirrors, his hands tense upon the shotgun across his lap as though he anticipated a shootout any time. After the first hour, though, his posture became more relaxed, even going as far as to lean back and rest his feet on the dashboard. Sodom might have complained about the scattering of sand and dried mud that fell from the treads of his boots, but it wasn't _technically_ his vehicle, and besides, if his companion was feeling genuinely calm for once, he wasn't going to deny him that. Still, he'd have at least liked to make a little conversation to break up the monotony of the drive.

"Pull over, Sodom."

"You all right, Rol-chan?"

Rolento winced briefly at the nickname, but his tone conveyed no sense of annoyance. "I'm fine, just need to take a piss."

Sodom nodded in acknowledgement and slowed the jeep to a stop along the side of the road, leaving the engine running while Rolento exited the cab and leaned back against the door to relieve himself. Sodom glanced at the shotgun laying on the torn leather seat, as fully loaded now as it had been when they started their journey. As long as Rolento was busy, he decided that he'd might as well relocate the firearm behind the driver's seat. Perhaps it would be easier to bond without the distraction. Rolento didn't even seem to notice its absence when he climbed back into the vehicle a minute or so later. Or, if he had, he didn't make it known.

"Looks like we've got a storm coming our way," Sodom remarked, nodding toward the dark gray clouds accumulating in the distance, "You think we should try to find a motel or something for the night?"

"Pull up to a motel in a stolen jeep full of weapons, driven by a man cosplaying a samurai, you mean?"

Sodom chuckled at that. "Fair enough. We can park the jeep a ways off-road, hide the questionable materials, I can take off my armor--"

"No, no," Rolento interjected, rubbing his eyes, "it's probably fine. We're in the middle of nowhere out here, anyway."

Sodom smiled at him, one large hand reaching over to grip his thigh. He surprised even himself with the boldness of the gesture. As with Sodom's occasional insertions of poorly-executed Japanese vocabulary, however, Rolento expressed only a momentary reaction before carrying on as usual. That said, the reaction was accompanied by a rosy blush that took more than a few seconds to fade.

"So fucking kawaii..." Sodom tried desperately not to say out loud.

-

The storm caught up with them before they found a place to stop, its sudden rain pelting the cab with a ferocity like machine gun fire. The precipitation and fog made the road nearly invisible, but they managed to somehow find their way to a motel without too much trouble. It was a small structure, but clean, and more importantly, had a vacant room available for the night. The elderly receptionist beheld the pair of them--Rolento with his battle scars and Sodom with his bulky armor--without much interest or concern, as if far more remarkable things had made their way to this place of business in the past. Somehow, that concept wasn’t hard for Sodom to believe.

As soon as they entered their room for the evening, Rolento made to remove his soaked clothes and concealed knives, a process that Sodom found _endlessly_ amusing. If he had a dollar for every weapon that Rol-chan smuggled into a building, he could probably quit the criminal lifestyle and retire to Japan. But then, beneath the uniform and the knives, there was just his body, its scars and burns telling a hundred different stories of the deadly encounters he had survived. Sodom was aware of the origins of most of Rolento's injuries, although he had only been present to witness a few of them. He found the old battle marks to be beautiful, like brush strokes on yellowed parchment. He spent a few long minutes admiring the man's lean, muscular body before he realized that his colorless eyes had been looking back at him all along.

“Is there a _problem_ , Sodom?”

Sodom was taken aback by the irritation in his friend’s voice, inadvertently snapping back with an attitude in return. “Of course not! What makes you think there’s a _problem_?!”

“You’ve done nothing but stare at me for the entire drive, for one thing.”

So he _had_ noticed? Sodom’s heart jumped. “You’ve got it all wrong, Rol-chan! It’s just that I… I think you’re so _handsome_.”

“…You can’t be serious.”

Before Sodom could insist anything, Rolento cut him off. “I need a minute. We can discuss this later.” With that, he turned into the bathroom, leaving Sodom standing beside the bed, rainwater dripping from his clothes and pooling onto the carpet at his feet. He mentally chastised himself for being such an idiot, too damned forward with his advances to be taken seriously. With a heavy sigh, he did his best to make himself comfortable, pulling off his helmet and body armor and attempting to make the mattress accommodate his rather broad size.

It occurred to him, then, that their room was only furnished with the single bed. Surely Rol-chan wasn’t intending to share it with him…? No, no, of course not. He probably intended to sleep on the floor, or some other generally uncomfortable arrangement. Of course, Rolento could have the bed if he _wanted_ it. Sodom didn’t mind offering. Rolento deserved all the best, after all... 

It was more than just a minute before Rolento emerged from the bathroom, his auburn hair tousled, his body clothed in nothing but rather snug underwear. Sodom turned his head to avert his gaze, although it was unlikely that Rol-chan would believe that he suddenly taken a great interest in the window-mounted air conditioning unit.

“You really do feel this way, don’t you, Sodom?” His voice was quieter now, unusually relaxed.

Sodom didn’t look back at him until he felt his hand against his arm. His touch was gentle in a way that made his skin prickle with goosebumps.

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Rol-chan, please forget I said anyth—”

Rolento cut him off again, this time with a deep kiss that Sodom was amazed didn’t trigger some sort of lethal cardiac arrest from the surprise of it. The kiss was so intense that Rolento didn’t even break it to join Sodom on the mattress. He paused only briefly to slide the underwear down his strong thighs, a gesture that compelled Sodom to grope Rolento’s ass with a powerful squeeze.

He breathed noisily as he kissed him with open-mouthed gasps, Rolento’s hands pulling down the zipper of his jeans with little flair. His rough massaging of Sodom's heat summoned forth a number of harsh whines and low purrs of " _Rol-chan_...," although this time the name did not seem to put him off.

A moment later, Sodom shuddered with a soft moan at the sensation of cool, jell-like lubricant being caressed onto his engorged cock. Concealed weapons, he had expected. Concealed sex products, not so much. Had he not been so consumed by lust, he might have wondered where Rolento had been hiding that, and for how long he'd anticipated making love to him. He'd have been sorry that the moment couldn't have been under more romantic circumstances, that he hadn't confessed his feelings sooner, that-- _FUCK, he felt so good_.

Rolento slid his ass down the full length of Sodom's cock in one smooth motion, his head tilting back with half-closed eyes as he pulled back up. He moved quickly and tactically, keeping the volume of his pleasured moans to a minimum, although the warmth and tightness of his body expressed far more than he vocally let on.

Sodom's hands massaged their way down his back and hips, squeezing the soft flesh of his ass, his fingers pressing against where it stretched around his cock. Rolento's face buried into Sodom’s shoulder, wet with rain or sweat or saliva or tears, his moaning becoming much more forceful, but muffled by the muscles of Sodom's neck and by the billowing air conditioner. When he began to slow, panting with overexertion, Sodom carefully repositioned them so that Rolento's back was flat against the mattress, in a way that would be much easier for Sodom to continue where he had left off.

His thrusts were short and cautious, although he was aware that Rolento was far from frail. But, just because the man lived a life of violence and had a high threshold for pain didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate or _desire_ being handled with great tenderness. For Rolento to willingly put himself into a position of vulnerability was rare, and Sodom had no intention of betraying that trust.

Sodom pressed his lips against his ear, softly sighing compliments about his body, his moans, his overall masculine charm. He muttered his words in broken Japanese, and although Rolento most likely didn't understand them, the way his short, uneven nails dug into Sodom's back indicated that he found the tone and pacing of the syllables to be quite arousing. The stinging scratches only increased in intensity the further Sodom's cock buried into Rolento's hot, smooth tightness.

"Sodom..." Rolento interrupted with a weak whisper, "...please, _harder_."

Sodom fulfilled the request, at least in terms of depth, but he held himself back from being too aggressive or fast, in part because he could feel himself already rapidly approaching climax. His skin prickled with the sensation of the cold air and the fresh scratches, although the intimacy did much to flood him with tingling heat from within. He eagerly kissed Rolento's face and neck, tongue gliding along the length of his scar in a way that made the smaller man shudder. He tried his best to quiet his own grunts and heavy breaths so as to hear the sound of his lover's gravelly moans that much clearer, but even then, the rough slapping of his thrusts was responsible for concealing any cries of passion.

Repeatedly, he entered him with a tender roll of his hips, making what he assumed to be eye contact as their fingers interlocked. Rolento's hands were rough where his fingerless gloves had left them exposed, but his palms had a plush softness to them that Sodom may have compared to the paws of a cat if he could get the words out. Instead, he continued gasping and pounding, pressing their bodies as close together as possible, to the point that he could feel the broad head of Rolento's cock rub against his abs. He gazed at his face, its deep redness extending all the way down to his chest, his eyes closed and his mouth open with the fervent shouts of lust. His hands tightened around Sodom’s knuckles, rendering his fingers numb from the pressure. Rolento was mid-way through begging him not to stop when Sodom's orgasm hit suddenly and messily, continuing onto the bedsheets as he pulled out.

"Damn it, sorry," Sodom pleaded, now red with embarrassment.

"It's fine," Rolento panted, "You don't need to..."

"Please, let me do something for you, at least."

Rolento bit his lip, his brow furrowed as he considered this. He stroked himself gently to maintain his erection, no doubt catching Sodom's hungry glances. He took a deep breath, then reached beneath the bed, where he had hidden his knives and, evidently, his combat baton. He twirled it in his hand a few times before holding it out to Sodom, who thought he got the hint, but wasn't entirely sure. He clasped the staff gingerly, looking between it and its owner.

"...Fuck me," Rolento confirmed of Sodom's suspicions.

"R... Rol-chan..."

"Don't--... Don't make me change my mind."

Sodom hesitated briefly before tightening his grip on the rod, testing its firm yet flexible composition in his hands. Smooth and cold, superficially dented in places from frequent use, but otherwise well-maintained and free from wear. There was a sort of erotic poeticism to the concept of fucking Rolento with his own weapon, using a tool of violence as a device of pleasure, but now was not the time to devote a lot of thought to it.

He carefully lined up one end of the staff with Rolento's ass, still dripping with the remains of Sodom's explosive orgasm. When he initially slid the first half-inch into him, he thought that Rolento's gasp and tight grip on his arm were indications of discomfort, but Rolento was quick to reassure him with soft words of approval. Sodom pulled back on the rod slightly before plunging it deeper, just enough for the red band of color at the end to become fully immersed inside of him.

" _Fffuck, yes_ ," Rolento urged, spreading his legs to a more welcoming width. His cock, looming fat and purplish-red over tense, pink balls, oozed with a single, translucent bead of precum from the tip. Still pleasuring Rolento with short, rapid penetrations, Sodom lowered his face to his lap and licked one smooth flick of his tongue against the underside of his cock. Rolento whimpered at the stimulation, his hips bucking his erection against Sodom's lips. He took him into his mouth with a low, seductive growl, his hands shoving the rod further into his ass until he had reached his limit. Rolento's moaning was completely uninhibited as he grasped at Sodom's hair and thrust his cock further into the comforting wetness of his mouth and throat.

Sodom appreciated Rolento's excitement, especially considering how inexperienced he was in the art of oral pleasuring. He had to stop and re-start several times due to his sensitive gag reflex, resulting in a thick mess of saliva forming a puddle at the base of Rolento's cock. But he loved the taste of him, strong like cinnamon and liquid smoke. Although he had already come, Sodom could feel his arousal swelling once more as he sucked him off. Pulling up to the head of his cock, he chanced a glance up at Rolento's face, finding him to be staring intently back at him, his eyes streaming, breaths shaky, his chest flushed pink and rosy nipples displayed prominently. He worked the baton hard against his prostate, and although Rolento warned him that he was about to cum, Sodom continued smothering his throbbing length with his lips and tongue, maintaining a tight seal around the shaft.

"Suh... Sodom...! Oh, oh fuck--!!"

Rolento choked out the words as Sodom choked on the spray of hot cum that splashed into the back of his throat. He swallowed as much of it as he could, but still ended up sputtering much of the thick ejaculate back onto Rolento's groin. He cursed his lack of skill, but in his defense, it was a LOT of cum, and Rolento didn't seem to mind the mess.

He pulled the staff out of him gently as they kissed again, sharing flavors and soft sighs. Rolento’s hands took their time caressing the angles of Sodom’s face, making Sodom feel more flustered than he had felt being touched anywhere else. Besides the occasional incident during combat, he had always been careful not to expose his face, and thus, besides the occasional heavy strike to his nose or jaw, he was unaccustomed to the feeling of such tender expressions of affection against his face. He felt as though he could melt with every one of Rolento’s kisses against his cheeks. 

“Mmm, I love you, Rol-chan," Sodom cooed in what was only vaguely English but even more vaguely Japanese. He tried, at least. Rolento didn't quite understand him, but the emotion of the sentence affected him enough to take a rather accurate guess.

"Sodom, I uh... I'm glad that you're here with me tonight."


End file.
